marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Green
Viper was a mutant who was immune to toxins as well as having snake-like qualities. Biography ''The Wolverine Viper was seen tending to Yashida before Logan proceeds to converse with him. While examining the medical room, Logan notices a glass container full of nanobot-like machines. Later, Viper infects Logan with one of the machines; the bot latches onto Logan's heart, shutting down his healing factor. When Viper goes to hunt Logan and Mariko, she encounters Harada scowling him and telling him that he had utterly failed to fulfill Yashida's dying wish. As Yashida prepares to kill Mariko, Viper and Harada intercept the two, capturing Mariko as Viper poisons Shingen. Later, Viper restrains Logan and introduces him to the Silver Samurai, a powered exoskeleton constructed out of adamantium. Harada shoots Viper with an arrow, who instead regenerates her skin and proceeds to engage Yukio. After a vicious fight, Yukio manages to strangle Viper with a wire and suspends her before kicking down the elevator switch, causing the counterweight to collide with Viper's head, killing her instantly. Character traits Viper was a cold and calculating mutant, who cares little for anyone but herself. She was shown to be completely ruthless in getting what she wants and was willing to kill for it, having no problem with poisoning a stranger who insulted her. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Immunity:' As stated by herself, Viper was immune to all worldly poisons and toxins, which includes (as Viper puts it) the toxin of man. *'Venom:' Viper can omminit a lethal venom that can cause extreme pain and death. She can either breathe the toxin, pass it on by kissing, or by using her tongue to secrete it on her claws. If the toxin is blown, then it will only take effect if it enters an open wound. She can also reabsorb the venom introduced into open wounds. *'Retractable Claws:' Much like Sabretooth, Viper's fingernails elongate and become pointed, allowing them to be used to slash at enemies. She can also secrete them with her toxin from her tongue to poison her foes. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Viper can heal her injuries by shedding her wounded skin like a snake, as evidence when Harada shot her with an arrow and sent falling several stores, which she quickly revived from. This ability, however, requires her to shed all of her wounded skin, including her hair. She also could not revive from her neck being hung by the neck, which broke when she was struck in the head by a falling elevator counterweight. *'Superhuman Agility:' Viper had natural, snake-like agility that allowed her to dodge Yukio's sword strikes with ease. *'Superhuman Strength:' Viper was strong enough to easily tear off a large metal canister bolted to the side of catwalk and swing it hard enough to knock Wolverine off of it after spraying his face with her toxin. Relationships *Logan/Wolverine - Enemy; deceased. *Yukio - Enemy and killer. *Kenuichio Harada - Ally turned enemy. *Ichirō Yashida - Ally; deceased. Appearances/Actresses *Earth-10005 (1 film) **The Wolverine'' (First appearance) - Svetlana Khodchenkova Trivia *In the comics, Viper was the former wife of Wolverine. This is not the case in The Wolverine. *In the comics, Viper is also known as Madame HYDRA and is traditionally a foe of Captain America; due to rights issues her story was changed and she was never referred to as Madame HYDRA. *Viper has snake-like powers in The Wolverine suggesting that it is a different interpretation of the original character. Behind the scenes *Jessica Biel was offered the role of Viper but turned the role down. *Amanda Seyfried was considered for the role of Viper. Gallery ''The Wolverine'' Viper1-TW.png|"Dr. Green," Yashida's oncologist Viper2-TW.png|Viper infects Logan with a medical bot that shuts down his healing ability Viper3-TW.png|Viper at Yashida's funeral Viper-2.jpg|Viper recording the events at Yashida's funeral Viper4-TW.png|Viper poisons a Yakiza thug ViperPoison-TW.png|The deadly effects of Viper's poison Viper5-TW.png|Viper enjoys the carnage Harada4-TW.png|Viper displays her ability to lengthen her fingernails Viper6-TW.png|Viper confronts Shingen Viper-1.jpg Viper7-TW.png|Viper poisons the tip of a pen Shingen5-TW.png|Viper stabs Shingen with the poisoned pen Viper8-TW.png|Viper created a toxin to disable Logan Viper9-TW.png|Viper introduces Mariko to the Silver Samurai loganviper.jpg Viper10-TW.png|Viper taunting Logan Viper11-TW.png|Shot in the chest by Harada's arrow Viper12-TW.png|Displaying her reptile skin Viper13-TW.png|Shedding her outer skin layer Viper14-TW.png|Spitting poison at Yukio Viper15-TW.png|Viper's forked tongue Promotion and Filming sexyclaw.jpg|Viper's elongating nails. Viperw.jpg|Viper during a fight with Wolverine. Viper poster.jpg|Teaser poster featuring the Viper. mgxdaacux9g.jpg|Svetlana Khodchenkova on set as the Viper. dVGQuyj.jpg|Concept art for Viper. t1JYnTA.jpg|Concept art for Viper. See Also *Viper Category:Wolverine characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Class 2 mutants Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Earth-10005 Category:Earth-10005 Deceased